


Off the Page

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Store Owner Jensen, F/M, Friendly Rivalry, Journalist Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: Jensen's got a lucrative business of his own, a thriving comic book store. His personal life is ... not so lucrative. A pre-arranged interview brings a journalist to meet Jensen, and they hit it off immediately. Only to hit a minor snag, thanks to a t-shirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for 'Off The Page'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845840) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite). 



“Is this really happening?”  
“Want me to pinch you?”  
“No. … Ow, damn it, I said no!”

Jeff cackled as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He tapped one out and slid it into his mouth, cupped his hands around the end as he lit it. He took in a drag and blew out a stream of smoke, then held the pack towards Jensen. Jensen swallowed and shook his head, and Jeff’s eyebrows raised, but he slowly nodded. He slid the pack and the lighter back into his pocket and took another puff.

“What if I fuck this up?”

Jeff rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette between two fingers and removing it from his mouth.

“You’re not going to fuck it up, kid.”  
“But what if I do?”  
“You won’t.”  
“But—“  
“Christ, Jensen.”

Jeff put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, turning him where they were facing each other. 

“I wouldn’t have loaned you the money if I thought you’d just fuck it up. You had a great idea and this is going to go beautifully. This time next year, we’re going to be looking for a bigger place, I guarantee you.”

Jensen raised his hands, gripping onto Jeff’s wrists, looking up and meeting his eyes.

“I don’t want to screw this up.”

Jeff let out a sigh, moving one hand to cup Jensen’s cheek. He leaned forward, keeping his hand on Jensen’s face as he pressed their foreheads together. Jensen closed his eyes and Jeff sighed again.

“You’re going to do just fine. You’ve got a gold mine here, kid.”  
“You have to say that.”  
“Why, because you’re paying me?”

Jensen snorted, leaning up and turning back to look at the small storefront. Jeff relit his cigarette, taking another drag as he moved to stand beside Jensen. He put one hand in the pocket of his jeans, taking in a breath before speaking.

“Don’t worry about paying me back right now.”  
“Jeff—“  
“Let me talk, damn it.”

Jensen bit his bottom lip and Jeff moved the cigarette to his lips, smoking for a minute. His deep voice was lower and rough as he spoke again.

“I want you to succeed here. I really do. I think you can take this thing very far, but I don’t think you can do what you want to do if you’re worried about paying me back. I believe in you, kid. Give it a year, make a little profit, then we’ll talk. Okay?”

Jensen swallowed, lifting a hand and running it over the back of his neck. He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh, then nodded. Jeff put the cigarette back in his mouth, wrapping one arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulling him close. Jensen leaned into him, and Jeff took the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, holding it out as he pressed his lips to Jensen’s temple. Jeff stepped away, then laced his fingers with Jensen’s. 

“We gonna stand out here all day, or are you gonna show me around?”

Jensen laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Come, see the closet-sized store I’m going to put on the map.”  
“Well, if there’s anyone who can come out of a closet, it’s got to be you.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, letting go of Jeff’s hand and punching him on the shoulder.

“You’re an asshole.”  
“I know, but you like me anyway.”

Jeff laughed, taking one last drag off his cigarette as he followed Jensen into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Years Later_

Jensen sucked down his shot of espresso, hissing out a breath when the coffee burned all the way down his throat. Felicia was on him as soon as he stepped through the front door, and Jensen held up a hand.

“Can I just get to my office?”  
“Not when you're the only one who can fix the soda machine thing.”

Jensen cursed under his breath, then turned and walked towards the back of the store, grumbling when he rounded the corner and tapped his hand on the counter. 

“Jensen, thank God.”

He glared at Danneel, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Don't look at me like that. It's doing that weird hissy/smoke thing again.”  
“And I thought I told you how to fix that the last time it did that.”

Danneel tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at her fingernails. Jensen rolled his eyes and crouched down, opening a cabinet and studying the parts to the old-fashioned soda jerk. 

“Hey, boss?”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. 

“Told you not to call me that, Red.”

Felicia made a face, then tapped on the tablet she held in her hands. 

“Don't forget that guy is coming to interview you today.”

Jensen groaned. 

“That's today? Ow, son of a bitch!”

Felicia and Danneel both bit their lips when Jensen hit his head under the cabinet. He stood up and rubbed the top of his head, scowling as he kicked the cabinet door shut. 

“Is it too late to cancel?”

Felicia blinked. 

“Considering that he's supposed to be here at twelve and it's …”

Jensen looked at the watch on his wrist, Felicia glanced down at her tablet, and Danneel pulled her phone out of her back pocket, all checking the time. Felicia cleared her throat.

“Eleven forty-three, I’d say yes. It's a little too late.”

Jensen scrubbed his hands over his face, and Danneel walked up behind him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. 

“First off, you should have shaved. Too late for that now, though. At least the shirt is clean, and it's like your calling card.”

Jensen looked down at the Batman symbol stretched over his chest. 

“Don't hate.”  
“Not hating. Just saying.”

Danneel pushed her hands through his hair, styling it as best she could. Jensen stood still and let her work her magic, and Felicia cleared her throat. 

“Late night, boss?”  
“Don't start with me.”

Danneel smiled, and Felicia snorted. Jensen opened one eye and glared at Felicia. 

“You remember what you set up for me last night?”

Felicia grinned. 

“Yes, how did that go?”

Jensen and Danneel both looked over at Felicia, who blinked and made a face. 

“That bad?”  
“It didn't go at all. Bastard didn't show.”  
“Are you kidding me?”

Jensen sighed, closing his eyes as Danneel worked on his hair some more. 

“So I was an idiot and drowned my sorrows like I was twenty-one again. And now I'm paying for it.”

Jensen blinked his eyes open. 

“Is there any aspirin or ibuprofen back here? Please?”  
“You think I can work pre-teen birthday parties without any? Especially since you won't let me drink on the job. And don't even start, because I'm kidding.”  
“I love you.”

Danneel bounced her eyebrows once and walked back behind the counter, digging in a drawer until she came up with a bottle of pills. Jensen gave a pitiful-sounding moan, popping out three ibuprofens and swallowing them dry. Danneel made a noise and grabbed a cup, fixing Jensen a glass of water and pushing it in his hand. He downed the entire glass, then sighed. 

“All right. When's this clown getting here?”  
“Ahem.”

Jensen, Felicia, and Danneel all turned back, seeing a tall, lanky man standing there, a camera around his neck. He was wearing a dark peacoat, jeans, and Chucks, and Jensen hung his head, giving a sigh. 

“Nothing like a first impression.”

The guy laughed, stepping forward and holding out a hand. 

“Oh, it's quite all right. I'm Jared Padalecki with the Tribune. We've got an interview?”

Jensen shook the man’s hand, nodding his head. 

“If you'll follow me, we can do this somewhere a little quieter.”

Jared nodded, and he and Jensen walked to an elevator, riding up to the third floor. Jensen led him to the only door on the floor, pushing it open and ushering him in. 

Jared set his bag down on a couch, glancing around the spacious office. 

“Wow.”  
“I know. But come over here.”

Jared walked to the window wall that Jensen was standing in front of. Jared let out a low whistle. 

“Holy shit.”  
“Right? This is the sole reason I wanted to build the third floor, just to have my office here. I'm a selfish bastard.”  
“Is that on or off the record?”

Jensen laughed. 

“Whatever you want, stretch.”

Jared smiled, and Jensen motioned with a hand. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Jared nodded, unbuttoning his coat and sliding it from his shoulders, draping it over the couch. He grabbed a notebook and pen from his bag, then turned to face Jensen, who was staring at him with a weird look on his face. 

“Is … everything okay?”  
“Your shirt.”

Jared glanced down, running a hand over his chest. 

“I should have gone with not-so-casual, right? I just thought the comic book angle…”  
“What? No, I don't give a shit what you wear. Except when it's that.” 

Jared glanced back down at his shirt. 

“Not a fan of Thor?”  
“Uh, if you hadn't noticed, I'm more of a D.C. fan.”  
“Seriously? When Marvel is such a huge corporation?”  
“With bullshit characters.”

Jared barked out a laugh. 

“You're telling me that Batman is better Thor? Batman’s a whiny little rich boy. Thor’s a god!”  
“A whiny litt--okay. I thought we were going to get along, but clearly, I misjudged you.”

Jared laughed again. 

“I get it now.”  
“What?”

Jared smiled, showcasing the deep dimples in his cheeks. 

“Your success. You're so passionate about everything.”

Jensen took in a breath, staring at the man standing across from him. He smiled, and Jared glanced down at his notebook, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“So, do you, uh … want to get started?”

Jensen nodded, sitting down, sliding forward and resting his forearms on the desk. 

“What do you want to know?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Just admit it. You love him.”

Jensen groaned, resting his forehead on the bar in front of him. After a moment, he popped his head up again. 

“He's so pretty. Did you see how pretty he was?”  
“I'm envious of his hair. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.”  
“Do you know how fucking hard it was to have him sit and ask me questions for almost two damn hours while I tried not to drool?”

Danneel laughed, and Jensen laid his head back on the bar. A dark-haired man came walking up, sliding his trench coat off his shoulders. 

“Okay, I thought we weren't letting Jensen drink tonight.”  
“Uh, Jensen is a grown-ass man who can make his own decisions.”  
“Who's sitting right here, goddamn it. Fuck you, Collins.”

Misha laughed, sliding into the seat beside Jensen. Danneel took a sip from her martini, then turned to face Misha. 

“Jenny boy has him a little crush.”  
“Shut up.”  
“On who?”  
“A tall, handsome, dimpled reporter.”   
“Dimpled? Do tell.”

Jensen groaned, and Danneel grinned, leaning closer to Misha. 

“So this guy comes into the store today.”  
“I'm sitting right here, Danni.”  
“Then you tell him all about your love-at-first-sight bullshit.”

Misha laughed, and Jensen propped his face on one hand. After a moment, he spoke. 

“He was perfect.”

Misha laughed, leaning over to rub Jensen’s back. 

“I'm cutting you off, okay?”

Jensen nodded, leaning over to rest his head on Misha’s shoulder. Misha laughed, then lifted his hand to card his fingers through Jensen’s hair. 

“Christ, why don't you two get a room?”  
“Fuck off, Harris.”

Danneel snorted, and Misha leaned away from Jensen to lean closer to her. 

“You know I've only got eyes for you, Red.”

Danneel blinked, then finished off her drink, moving to where she was almost nose-to-nose with Misha. 

“Get him home and get to my place.”

Misha leaned in to kiss her cheek, then jumped up, clapping his hands once. 

“Come on, Jay. We've got to go.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I suddenly got a better offer than taking care of your drunk ass. Come on.”

Jensen nodded, slipping off of the barstool and leaning on Misha as they slowly made their way out of the bar and to Jensen’s apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen looked up from the papers on his desk, rubbing his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, then turned around and looked out the windows at the store below him. 

He did sort of feel like the King of the Castle. What started out as a comic book store the size of a broom closet transformed into the organized chaos he looked forward to attacking every day. 

Jensen smiled, but it slid from his face as he looked down at the comic section, seeing a tall, shaggy-haired man walking around. Jensen most certainly did not stand up and trip and nearly smack his face on the ground, and he simply rubbed his shin as he limped to the elevator and rode it all the way down. He stepped into the store and waved off Felicia as she began walking towards him. He made his way to the comics and stopped, listening to Alona, who'd stepped up to help a customer out. 

“I've pushed for Jensen to stock more Marvel works. He's given in some, but we've still got a long way to go to get him out of strictly the DC universe.”  
“Yeah, I uh … I noticed his … penchant for DC the other day.”

Jensen poked his head around the corner and saw Alona reach out and grab a comic book. 

“Now this one … You've got to read it.”

Jared took the book from her, lifting his eyebrow as he scanned it. 

“Deadpool?”  
“Hilarious. Wade Wilson holds nothing back. Sarcasm abounds and it's just all around perfection.”

Jared nodded, flipping through the book. Jensen watched a smile play across his face, and he looked up, catching Jensen’s eyes and smiling wider. 

“Hey.”

Jensen held up a hand and waved once, feeling like a giant douchebag. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked forward as Alona slinked away. 

“How's it going?”

Jared continued to smile. 

“Great. I was super intrigued when I came by the other day, and I thought I'd come back and browse a while.”

Jensen smiled. 

“Well, welcome. Could I … could I show you around?”

Jared nodded, a grin showcasing the dimples in his cheeks. 

“I'd like that.”

Jared stuck the comic book under his arm, coming to stand beside Jensen. Jensen smiled, lifting a hand. 

“This is the comic section. Pretty much for the diehards, maybe collectors. Most kids can get their favorite shit on their phones. I, uh … I don't think anyone has noticed, but this section? All the comics here?”

Jared nodded, and Jensen went on. 

“This is the size of our first store.”

Jared’s eyes widened, and Jensen smiled. 

“J & M Comics, in a closet-sized space that was barely big enough to turn around. When I came to work five months in, there was a line of people waiting for me. And the line just grew every day after that. A year after we first opened, we were searching for a bigger space.”  
“‘We’?”

Jensen cleared his throat, looking down at his feet for a moment. 

“My business partner. Jeff Morgan. The, uh … the name for the first store, J & M, came from Jensen and Morgan. Original, I know.”

Jared laughed, and Jensen shrugged his shoulders. Jared spoke again, softly. 

“Is he still your partner?”

Jensen let out a breath, speaking just as softly. 

“Not anymore.”

Jared’s hand came to rest on Jensen’s arm, and Jensen blew out a breath, then shook his head.

“Come on. There’s a lot of store to see.”  
“Jensen, we can--”  
“Come on. Please?”

Jared nodded, and Jensen instinctively took his hand, leading him away from the comic books and into the bigger book section. Jared smiled as he stepped closer to the shelves, running his hands along the spines. 

“I love this.”

Jensen smiled, and after a moment of browsing, Jared turned back, stuffing his hands in his pockets while a blush came over his cheeks.

“I could really spend all day in here. Show me some more.”

Jensen smiled, motioning with his head. Jared followed after him, and Jensen turned around to face Jared, walking backwards. He held his hands out, and Jared couldn’t help the grin.

“This was my idea. I hate being thirsty, and like you, if i’m around a book or two, I’m engrossed for a good, long time.”

Jared nodded at the old-fashioned soda fountain.

“Does that thing work?”  
“It sure as hell better.”

Jared laughed, and Jensen grumbled under his breath before he walked up, nodding to Danneel, who was working behind the counter. Her dark eyes widened for a moment, but she nodded back, turning to grab a cup. Jensen turned back to Jared and leaned against the counter.

“Any allergies?”  
“Unless you deal with penicillin, we should be good.”

Danneel snorted, and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Nah, we cut that out about a year ago.”

Jared laughed, and Danneel stepped up to where he was standing close to the counter. She slid a cup forward and gave him a smile.

“Cup’s a special store collectible. Come back tomorrow for a different style.”

She gave Jared a wink and walked over to a different customer. Jared let out a laugh at the bright yellow swirly straw, but lifted the cup to study the designs on it. He shook his head at the small Batman symbol, then took a sip through the straw.

“Oh my god. This is delicious.”  
“It’s the OTP Specialty. Mega Coke Float. Also available with root beer, Dr. Pepper, and we do offer a … semi-healthy option with low-fat ice cream and Diet Coke.”

Jensen shrugged, and Jared smiled as he took another sip. Jensen nodded towards him, and he and Jared made their way away from the soda fountain. Jensen smiled as he stepped closer to Jared.

“This … has taken quite a while to put together, but it’s my favorite part. This place is all but bursting at the seams on holidays and in the summer.”

Jared’s eyes widened at the flashing lights, bells and whistles that came from the back of the store, a large, sectioned-off arcade. 

“Wow.”  
“Yeah, the, uh … the machines give tickets, and the kids can take the tickets to the desk and exchange them for prizes there, or for vouchers for drinks at the fountain or even store merchandise. We try to push the books--even comics--because my sister’s a teacher, and she bitches about kids reading all the damn time. So--”  
“This is incredible.”

Jensen stopped, blinking as he looked up at Jared. Jared gave him a smile, then shook his head.

“Everything here is amazing, but you … all of this is because of you.”

Jared reached out, running his finger down Jensen’s face. They stood there, just staring at each other, until Jared’s face reddened and he looked down, taking a sip of his drink. Jensen cleared his throat, then spoke.

“Can I take you out to dinner?”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Would you … I mean--”  
“I’m free now.”

Jensen laughed, nodding his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Now is … now’s fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Years Later_

“Hi, welcome to Off the Page. Can I help … oh, it’s just you.”

Jensen laughed as the door closed behind him, and he shook the rain off his head.

“I can feel the love, man. And are you serious right now?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders as he scrolled through the computer at the front desk.

“I like it. Our customers like it. You’re the only one who has a problem with it, honey.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, then walked up behind Jared. 

“Just once, would it kill you to wear a Batman shirt?”  
“Yes. Yes, it would. Thor all the way.”

Jensen shook his head, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jared’s cheek. Jared turned in the chair and grabbed hold of Jensen’s shirt, laughing when he saw it.

“Seriously?”  
“Shut up.”

Jared shook his head, one finger tracing the Batman symbol on Jensen’s shirt. 

“Danni’s right. It is your trademark.”  
“Stop acting like you don’t like it.”  
“Baby, I never said I didn’t like it. I especially like …”

Jensen cleared his throat as Jared’s hand slid down and squeezed his ass. Jensen’s eyes widened as he looked into Jared’s.

“We don’t talk about that.”  
“Of course we don’t.”

Jensen’s cheeks burned as he thought of the night he and Jared had a little too much fun, and ended up with permanent reminders of their favorite comics. Jensen’s Batman symbol on his ass is in almost the same place as Jared’s Captain America shield. Jared reached up, fluffing his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

“We’ve got the photographer coming in a few, remember?”  
“I remember. And that’s why you wore that damn shirt, isn’t it?”

Jared winked at him, and they both leaned forward at the same time, lips meeting in a sweet kiss. The article Jared had written was framed and hung on the wall behind the counter, beside a picture Jared had taken, one of Jensen in his Batman shirt, standing in front of the wall of comic books. Jensen was determined to get a picture taken today of Jared among the comics.

Even with the damn Thor shirt on.


End file.
